The Quest for the Right Rikusan
by Lucifers-Helper
Summary: This was made by me and my friend Demon Kitty in a round-robin type manner. It's the search for the correct Riku whom I love and want to glomp. The Kingdom Hearts teasers are so very misleading.


This began as a role-playing chat over MSN Messenger with my friend Demon kitty, so it's formatted that way. She provides info about Riku, and I react in a stupid, bishonen hunter way. Riku is so HOT! So it's like my usual play format, but more plot-less and unscripted than usual. Lightly edited for the bad curses (I allow hell, crap, and damn), and spelling. Information is not very correct, being just interviews and sneak peeks compiled.

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

4 rikus?! They all look ridiculously similar! Like Tinnen is to Leander and Tinnen to Riku and Tinnen to someone I'll see in the near future!

*Note: Tinnen in a character I created for other purposes and so is Lysander.

Demon kitty says:

Wait there's 5...

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

Hell! Riku! *grabs blindly* hey...you're the blonde guy who looks like tidus *tosses back to heartless* *grabs another* who the hell are you?! *chucks off the building* *grabs again*

. this is more confusing than I thought *grabs Riku* you're not possessed by ansem are you, because then I'd hafta chuck you out too!

*thinks she has grabbed Riku, but it be the glowing eyes unknown* gah! This is so confusing!

*grabs yet another hoodie dude* jeez is this hard or what! Bisshie hunting is supposed to be easy for polygamous people like me! 

*chucks that one too* 

~unidentified hoodie freak~

Gah! You heartless freak!

~other hoodies~

Heartless?!

~me~

Oh crap

I just want Riku-san!!

Demon kitty says:

I think two of them have blindfolds

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

Oh crap that means...*looks over side of building*

Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!

Demon kitty says:

Nooooooo

Demon kitty says:

poor riku

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

. this is getting very hard! *grab riku, what is he, 100 lbs. at least??* Heavy!

Demon kitty says:

Heh

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

~Riku~

I can't believe you can't tell me from the other hoodie freaks!!

~me~

Tie a ribbon on yourself or something why don't you! *pull pull* *rippy noise*

What is that coat made outta??...

*rippy rippy*

~Riku~

Grab my hand you idiot!

~me~

You're heavy dammit!

*uses both hands*

*has epiphany*

I'm not holding onto the building and you weigh more than me...that means...*dum dum dum*

Demon kitty says:

*helps pull up* too much fast food for both of u

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

~me~

We're only high on paopu fruit!

~Riku~

Freaking' hell, can someone tell me how far down it is?

~me~

Umm...I'm scared of heights, like hell I can see!

-_-'

Demon kitty says:

Me- 

Demon kitty says:

Too far 

Demon kitty says:

*gets bishi kurei to pull us all up*

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

~me~

Bisshie power!

*bisshies come to rescue*

Who the hell is touching my butt!?

*safe now*

*glomp riku*

~Riku~

The least you could do is NOT kill me again!

~Lucifer*~

Hey!

*bisshies sit in corner neglected* 

*Lucifer from Angel Sanctuary is one of the many bisshies in my bishonen squad

Demon kitty says:

^_^ *glomps kurei*

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

~Riku~

Off! Off! Off!

*bang with key*

~me~

Like hell that'll work!

Demon kitty says:

Hehe nice try but she has a death grip teehee

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

*bang with key more*

~me~

Y'know any disruptions to my system just make me high and make me continue longer

~riku~

Wahh! I can't feel my tummy!

Demon kitty says:

*is eating popcorn w/ kurei* entertainment

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

*riku tries to sneak away and being blindfold is only partly seeing and we all fall down again*

Demon kitty says:

*blinks* um kurei why is there a trampoline down there?

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

*we all bounce back*

Where'd the heartless go??

*riku fights with me clamped on*

~Riku~

Muwahaha! Fear my powers you dumbass shadows!

~heartless that learned how to talk~

It's kinda hard to act tough with a chick clamped on your stomach you know

*slain*

~Riku~

Nyaaaa!!

Demon kitty says:

Teeeheee

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

Um...san-san?? Your coat is vinyl, it was wet and not it is dry and now i am stuck.

~riku~

...O.O'

Is this some horrid training! I can't fight with 90 lbs. attached to me that long!!!

~me~

Whatever makes me stay on longer, your vinyl coat glued me in anyway

Demon kitty says:

Heh

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

*reading www.ansemreport.com there might be four rikus??? Oh shit...how many did I throw off??

Demon kitty says:

0. O

Demon kitty says:

I wan his coat 

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

~Riku~

You're crazy!

~Me~

I wanna cosplay you sometime in the Halloween of the future! And I shall run into every wall I see!

~Riku~

Don't ruin my image while you're at it!

Demon kitty says:

Hehe

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

*runs into wall*

I don't think that's possible san-san...

~Riku~

-.-' I thought you said you were stuck to my vinyl...

*epiphany*

I'm free! *runs*

*I run too*

Hmm...Two blindfolded people running after each other, it's like the three blind mice!

Demon kitty says:

@_@ now this site saying there's 6

Demon kitty says:

Hehe

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

6?! *nets them all while blind folded as Riku-san as a much too frigging early Halloween costume. Shoves them all into room*

Now strip so we can fucking tell you apart! O.O not that low riku #6!!

Demon kitty says:

Hehehe

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

*bloody nose*

Okay...maybe that low!

~Riku #3~

Are you a perverted chick or a gay guy?

~me~

WTF kinda question is that?! Now strip!

Demon kitty says:

*covers eyes* i don't cheat

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

. I'm a perv who doesn't belong to anyone by owns a helluva lot! I blame this on lack of a real b/f

Lucifer's Helper says:

****

*sweat drop*

I should make this a fan fic!

And as you see now it is a poorly done fanfic!

Riku fans please don't kill me.


End file.
